1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to fishing lures, and particularly to a replaceable decorated covering for fishing lures to permit a variety of fish attracting decorations to be applied to the lure through the application of the cover.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
Most avid fishermen are seen carrying one or two good-sized tackle boxes. The majority of space in such tackle boxes is taken up by a variety of lures which the fisherman thinks might be effective in attracting the particular fish that he is seeking to catch on a particular day. An examination of such lures, however, reveals that many of the lures are of the same general configuration but differ only in the external color or decoration of the lures. There is a firm belief among fishermen that the color or appearance of the lure must be selected to conform to the ambient conditions on the particular fishing day. Thus, a different color lure may be more successfully employed on a cloudy day than on a sunny day, or in clear or muddy waters. Since the fisherman generally does not know in advance what conditions he will encounter on a particular planned fishing trip, he plays it safe by purchasing a variety of colors and decorations for essentially the same size and shape of a lure.
For example, one of the most popular lures is that shaped like a minnow. However, as is well known, minnows vary in color and appearance and some minnows are more attractive to a particular breed of game fish than others. Thus, the fisherman may end up purchasing 4 to 6 minnow lures of the same size, but differing only in color or decoration to more closely imitate a particular breed of minnows.
Obviously, if a single undecorated bait body could be employed and a variety of colors and decoration applied thereto, the fisherman's cost of purchasing lures would be substantially reduced, as would the size of his tackle box.